The Death has arrived Chapter 1
by TheNerdIsBack
Summary: The first chapter of The Death has arrived. It's about when Fairy Tail gets closed down and Gildarts, Elfman, Gray and Juvia team up with two other mages to defeat Zeref but not all goes to plan


A/N Disclaimer to the majority of Characters in this but I do have some of my own characters in here too. also this is post-cannon

Abi's PoV

I wake up to this... this... this mysterious silence and my vision is faintly hazy, but I can vaguely make things out in this room. No, it's not a room, it is a cell. The two doors are like an ancient elevator grate, which goes instead of the elevator door; the opposite wall is peeling away. I now look languidly to the floor in front of me and out of the corner of my, emerald green, eyes something grabs my attention and I can see a reasonably sized circular hole, so I convert my attention to the ceiling, which has a large turned off light on it. I attempt walking forward, but a rusty, metal chain is attached to my wrists and the wall behind me, so I crash down against the floor and I bow my head. I can hear nothing, but heavy breathing, which I think that it's coming from me. In the corner across the cell from me, I can see some grotesque looking fur drenched in a pool of something. The useless dim light in the hallway flickers and goes out. Darkness surrounds me apart from four scarlet circles I can see in the corner of my eyes.

Light. It's blinding light at that too. I look down at my hair, which is tinted brown like rusty metal and is just longer than shoulder length; it was blonde and waist length last time I can remember it. I remember the fur, but I now see it is a pile hair soaked in dried blood. There are blonde parts in it so I guess it's my old hair. I look down to check for my Magnum and my Ghost, which are both pistols, since I am a gun mage so I can use any magic with these two guns, which both happen to still be in my possession. There are four other members on my team, which are Gray, Elektra, Elfman, and Shadowstorm who is a cat, my cat.

Elektra, normally known as Elek, has stomach length cerulean hair, greeny brown eyes, but she normally has royal blue contacts in, she's extremely pretty; she's skinny, is tall and has an eyebrow piercing. Elektra is really graceful in the way she moves, doesn't get phased by many things and she is a night dragon slayer so she has night magic and is the rightful owner of Shadowstorm. I got so jealous I wanted my own talking and flying cat and she gave him to me before I exploded and he was technically born.

Shadowstorm has little black wings and red fur. He has a scar on his front right paw. He is really childish, but in a good way and he always knows how to make me better when the others can't. Shadowstorm has black eyes and he's always wearing a panda onesie to hide the scar spiraling tummy and his tail pokes out at the back of it.

I attempt to put my hand to my hurting head, but I couldn't from my wrists being chained up, but I manage to feel a scratch across my check yet I can't feel the end of it of it. I manage to get my Magnum out of my pocket and shoot at the chains against the wall with metal maker Warhammer magic so it can smash the chains and as I do the same the chains around my feet I notice two human silhouettes and a smaller one next to them in the corner of the room horizontal from me so I turn my head slowly with my eyes glowing green and an evil smile placed on my face, which makes my eyebrows go strange, but I realize that it is Gray and a girl who I've seen before a couple of times so she is vaguely familiar . They are blocking the corridor behind them so I can't look behind them very well, but from what I can see it is just more lights and elevator grates down it. Both of them are bare foot and the girl is annoyingly close to Gray, but Shadowstorm is in front of them. This girl has beryl coloured hair going to her chest and dark blue eyes. On her sleeves of the hospital robe that she is wearing as well on her grotesque face is spattered blood, which makes it seem like she has been crying blood. I notice black feathers at her feet as well at my feet… Shadowstorm!

Gray and this stranger slowly walk towards me nearly hand in hand, but they start at unlocking the chains at my waist and Gray strokes my face as well and smiles sweetly at me. After being fully unchained, I simply sit on the floor crossed legged with my arms crossed facing towards them as I am unsure whether or not to trust this new female. I look at them both moodily again.

"Abs, what's happened to your face? You have a scar going from your eyebrow to your bottom lip on the opposite side and it's really deep!" Shadow's cute little child-like concerned voice squeaks. I think I should attempt to use my healing magic on it, but I decide not to.  
>"Don't worry about it right now Shadow, we have other stuff to concentrate on. Come on, Abi, we need to go." Gray's sweet voice reaches my ears, however I don't move. "Abs, please can you get up we need to find Elek and Elfman. I have no idea where they are and I need help with your gun magic to find them!" At this point he offers his hand to me and I grab it so he pulls me up and I hug him tightly with my face burying into his neck as I start crying. Gray grabs my chin and I get a quick chill down my spine. He moves my head so I'm looking at him who lets me notice his dark blue eyes twinkle. He slowly moves his head towards me with his hand still holding my chin and he stares into my glowing eyes and I think he's going to kiss me but he lets go and goes to hug the girl from behind and kisses her on the cheek and I give evils to them.<p>

"Let's go! The longer we stay here the longer Elek and Elfman are being screwed with," I say angrily at them. "And can I at least know your name and your type of magic?"

"My name's Juvia and I am a water mage. And Abs, you'd better stay away from my Gray-sama; if you don't, your magnum and your ghost won't even be able to help you and your sorry little arse!" Juvia exclaims as she walks to the door to then unlock it and open it. Gray and Juvia walk hand in hand down the corridor, but I just stand there staring at the pair of them.

"ABS, hurry up!" Gray yells as they disappear into darkness so I slowly go after them as I moodily think about how Gray never telling me about the bitch and him being well, them.

***Flash back***

1 months ago, when Gray and I first formed 'The Fallen Angels', after he was the first to leave Fairy Tail.

I sit with my arms hugging my legs that are up to my chest in the middle of the street with my head resting against the building behind me. At this point I only have a magnum, which is attached to my braces in a holster. My blue office button up shirt ripped with no sleeves and I have black office trousers as well. The only clothing that isn't ripped on me is my blue red and white checkered shirt that has a grey hood over my button up shirt. I only wear that because I have scars all up my arms, which I hate people seeing. But, people are passing by like I don't even exist.

I jump as I feel a hand on my shoulder, but I look up and to see him. Him being Gray Fullbuster from Fairy Tail, who come to talk to me, a homeless girl sitting in the middle of nowhere. He offers me his hand; however I rudely stare at it.

"Are you going to take it or not missy?" He asks me with a giant smile on his face reaching his ears. I finally reach for his hand and Gray pulls me up.

"Why would you want to come over to me? I mean, c'mon you're Gray Fullbuster! You shouldn't talk to the homeless!" I ramble as I pick up my half eaten sandwich of an already half eaten sandwich and full Dr. Pepper bottle as well as my money. Gray starts walking and I, sheep like, follow him.

"I'd want to come over to help out a fellow mage in need. I, also have a favour to ask you."

"ME?!" I bark at him as I give him a suspicious look. "Has no one ever told you not to trust the homeless?"

"Yea they have, but trust me, I can trust you." He takes a left and goes into a café, which I hesitate to go in. "C'mon, my treat!" he smiles, but I stay outside of the café. I turn around whipping out my gun as I hear a loud noise behind me. It is Zeref and so I start shooting at Zeref, but I miss each time and he uses his death spell, which makes me fall to the ground screaming in pain and I faintly see Gildarts Clive, also from Fairy Tail, use Crash on Zeref then disassembly magic. I see each little Zeref turn into ice. Gildarts nods his head and Gray, also turns him to ice, but connects all of the little Zerefs by an ice line on the ground and before long all of them turn into nothing as the glass smashes. I start crying and I blame myself for everything.

***End of Flash back***

I start to feel scared as I get a shiver down my spine and I notice I can't see Gray or Juvia at all or hear them, but I can see cobwebs all over the place and blood splattered over the walls or 'Get out Abs!' written in blood on the walls. Why is my name on the walls? Who did this? Who saw my future? One of the cell doors creaks as I go past it and it sounds like there is a breeze in here, which I don't understand since I can't see any windows or doors to let a breeze in. Something or someone rushes past me, but before I could turn to see what it was I see a floating light coming towards me really fast and before I could go, another 5 yards Elfman jumps at me and pulls me into a tight hug me, which makes me scream from the top of my lungs, deafening both Elfman and myself.

"My god Abs, are you okay?" Elfman asks in a panicked tone. "You're pale as fuck, you're eyes are really bloodshot and you look like shits happened to your face!"

"No I'm not. Gray and Juvia ditched me, I got lost and I'm a girl in a creepy basement jail," I shout as Elfman runs his hand through my hair. When we all first met just after Fairy Tail got closed down Elfman wouldn't even talk to me and Gildarts became a big brother to me and I've always been this close to Gray after he helped me after Gildarts died on the first mission as a team, but I guess whenever Juvia has been with Gray before she's gone a bit strange now that I remember her properly. My eyes narrow as I say, "What's wrong with my face?"

"There's a scar …" Elfman starts to say as my arms drop to the side of my body.

"Oh that's what you mean by there's something wrong with my face," I interrupt as he lets me go from his tight hug and Shadowstorm jumps into my arms facing towards Elfman. I stroke Shadowstorm's head as I collapse into the floor as my leg gets a sharp pain and I block out most sounds.

"ABI!" Elfman muffled yell reaches as he runs over to me. All I do is point at a dark figure that I can see which he changes his line of vision to. "Shit, not him. It can't be; Gildarts took both of their lives after the incident with you, Abs," he mumbles as he gets ready to shout, "No one gets to do this to our team members….. Zeref! I don't want to fight you. I just want you to leave us alone." Elfman picks me up throwing me over his shoulder as I scream in pain and shadow jumps back into my arms, but Zeref just keeps causing me pain with his death magic so I just keep screaming. "This is Juvia's doing," I whisper after I can't scream anymore. "Take me to Gray, he knows what to do and I have to talk to him."

Gray's PoV

***Flash Back***

Just after the attack Abi is laying down still screaming in pain. She was and still is a very pretty girl and she always has amazing magic, but it was just a shame; I just started dating Juvia. I feel different with Abs than I do with Juvia; she makes me feel like every other girl where as Abs makes me feel tingly and strange inside. I pick her up like a baby in their father's arms and she stops screaming at last and she snuggles into my bare chest. Would it matter if I saw Abi without Juvia knowing? Or should I break it off with her? No I can't. I'd break her heart. I know how she feels about me. I start to smell something strange coming from Abi and I look down to see I cut her skin, but she seems to be healing herself. Wait if she is healing herself she has two magic powers. "Err I'm so hungry, but I hate this sandwich so much!" Abi moans quietly, her hood nearly in my mouth and I stride into the cafe we are just outside of. A man is standing a bit in front of us and was about to say something, but I say, "Hello, our friends are sat over there." I shift my gaze over to Elek and Elfman. "Okay you can go right over," he says as he lets me past and I sit Abi in the closest seat on that table, but I stay standing. "Right guys, this is Abi. She just got attacked by Zeref, but Gildarts and I have sorted him out. But, Gildarts isn't coming back now. He asked me to do 'the last option'," I say sadly with shock in the other's eyes. "I'm going to be with Abi for a few weeks as a duo team, but we will be back as soon as I sort things out with her and Zeref. Also, she's going to get Shadowstorm, but you'll have an argument about it since he's your cat. Just give him to her when he hatches, it'll be easier." I pick her up and take her to mine to let her rest for a while.

***End of flash back***


End file.
